Super Mario: Dimension Journey 3
Super Mario: Dimension Journey 3 '(スーパーマリオブラザーズ: ディメンション旅 3D, ''Super Mario Bros: Dimension Journey 3D) is a sequel to Super Mario: Dimension Journey 2. ''Unlike it's predecessors, it is both a 2D and 3D Platformer similar to ''Mega Man X7. It has 3D gameplay like Super Mario 3D Land/World. Story The game takes place a few months after ''Kirby's Dimension Journey ''with Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi having a shopping trip (spending their coins achieved from the last game) where they buy an object named "The Grey Onyx" which is said to contain something bad which is never stated because the bros agree to take care of it before the shop keeper finished speaking. At Princess Peach's castle, Mario and Co arrive with the Grey Onyx. Suddenly, a black goo emerges from the gem which suddenly forms a black cloud resembling the Hyper Zone, but bigger. It takes up the entire sky and it's obvious that 0 and the Dark Matter force has returned. Mario and Co jump into the Grey Onyx where they find themselves in the dimension collaboration world (The DCW) where many of the people they met are brought together. The bros must find at least 95 stars in order to destroy the dark matter force. Controls * B = Jump * Y = Run * R Trigger = Spin * L Trigger = Use Ability * Y = Duck * B + Y = Ground Pound * RZ/LZ = Change Character Mario, Luigi and Waluigi can long jump by running, crouching and then quickly jumping. They can also back flip by crouching and jumping whilst standing still. Wario can triple jump and will do an attack on his third jump. Characters '''NOTE: '''All images here are temporary . They will be replaced soon. No copyright infringement is intended. Playable Mounts Guides Worlds Abilities ''NOTE: 'This is under construction and will be expanded upon later. * Cape Feather Objective The goal in the game is to collect 95 stars to defeat the main villain of the game. Stars can be achieved by finding them in levels. Each world has a Grand Star, which is used for unlocking the next world. There are a total of 76 levels in the game. However, some stages have more than 1 star in them. There are a total of 10 Grand Stars, 120 normal stars and 67 green stars that are scattered throughout the game once 100 stars have been collected. Collecting all of these green stars will unlock Champion Field, an expert world with very hard levels. Music The game's soundtrack includes music from other games *Mini Boss (Pinball Boss, ''Kirby Mass Attack). *Final Boss (''02, ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl). Sequel Plans for ''Super Mario: Dimension Journey 4 ''has been considered. The game will be available for the Nintendo Switch, as well as the New Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The game will also feature a Toad calling system in which the character can call Toad for a power up. Other new features that have been planned include the Laser Mushroom, a reference to the SMW hoax the "Laser Suit", the Metal Mushroom, Invisability Mushroom and a Mario alternative to the choas emeralds. Trivia * The Grounder and Plankton boss is possibly a reference to the [[Super Mario: Dimension Journey (TV Show)|''Super Mario: Dimension Journey (TV Show)]]. * This is the first game to have mounts. * This is the first 3D Dimension Journey game. Category:Battle of the Multiverse